Fire
Fire is a non-solid block. It has an animated face on all four sides, and two faces on the inside at slants. Fire is never created naturally when chunks generate, except in the Nether. It is created when a player uses Flint and Steel or a Fire Charge, when a Ghast's fireball attack hits a surface, when Lava burns a flammable object, or if Lightning strikes a flammable block. Fire emits pixelated gray smoke while it is burning, and produces 15 units of light. Crafting ''No longer possible as of 1.8 (the item fire was removed but the only way is to use inventory Edit in Bedrock Edition) '' |product2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-9= |box2-4= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-9= }} Behavior Fire will spread over flammable surfaces, slowly causing all the blocks it touches to burn away. Fire makes a crackling sound while burning flammable objects. Fire can climb up walls, across floors and ceilings and over small gaps. More precisely, a fire block can turn any air block into fire that is adjacent to a flammable block and up to one block downwards, one block sideways and four blocks upwards. Wood (and wood based blocks, like Fence Gates, Bookcases, Fences etc.), Vines, Grass, Wool, etc. are all flammable. TNT will detonate if adjacent to fire. Leaf blocks are the fastest to be consumed by fire as they are only 50% solid. Fire can be put out simply by hitting it. After being doused, it will make a hissing noise of a fire going out. Netherrack Netherrack, a block found in the Nether, will burn forever when lit on fire, and can therefore be a useful trap or defense material around a player's shelter. However, a player should be reminded that everything will burn in fire, including dropped items that fall in the fire, as well as any nearby flammable blocks. If placed in the overworld before rain falls, the fire will not go out, but if lit when rain is falling, it will go out slowly. Bedrock Bedrock in The End will burn forever in a similar way to netherrack. Killing Mobs Cows, pigs, sheep and chickens will drop cooked meat if they die while they are on fire. However, while attempting to burn them with lava, they will sometimes drop raw meat if the damage tick from the lava was the decisive one to the animal's life. This is because the burning attribute for lava only comes after the damage the lava block deals upon contact, so the animal will die from normal damage without being burnt. Trivia *The wooden double Slab was formerly non-flammable, but this has been fixed. *Via inventory modding, it is possible to create fire as a non-stackable block, and with it, one is able to create chainmail Armor. *Fire can be used as a rather unconventional method to find Jungle Temples. Simply light a tree on fire, and soon, the entire Jungle will be ablaze. After some time, the jungle will have burned up completely, revealing the presence or absence of a jungle temple. However, this is not recommended as it is a waste of wood, and a player could possibly burn to death in the jungle fire, unless they stand a safe distance away. Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game terms Category:Luminous Blocks Category:Animated Blocks Category:Partial Blocks